Pudor
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Cap 1: KyouKiri. Cap 2: TakuKari: era el cumpleaños de su novio... su regalo, no iba a ser nada sencillo de dar en una celebracion como esa... llena de borrachos... y es por eso que decidió irse a la casa de Shindou para preparar todo con anticipación... Lemon -Two Shot-
1. Pudor

****Hola!, bueno, este es un corto shot que se me ocurrió no se porque xDD

espero que les guste...

**Advertencias:**

**-** Los personajes tienen un toque de Ooc

**- **Verán un Hanamo Pervertido

- Puede llegar a tener continuación

* * *

**Pudor**

**Kyousuke T. x Kirino R.**

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín al procesar la pregunta que le habían hecho… ¿Cómo suponían todo ello?, ¿en que mente enfermiza se encontraba tal posibilidad?, Ohh cierto… olvidaba que estaba conversando con la parte más pervertida de todo el equipo de soccer, Kariya, Kurama, Minamisawa, Hanamo y Tsurugi estaban con una sonrisa socarrona al ver su reacción, ¿era tan fácil responder _esa_ pregunta?, por lo que veía para ellos si.

– Vamos superior –Animó Masaki codeándolo varias veces– estamos en confianza… debería usted aceptarlo… todos alguna vez nos hemos hecho _eso_

– Hasta yo que tengo pinta de ser alguien descuidado se disfrutar de… _eso_ –Murmuro con maldad el moreno de orbes castañas– Acéptalo Ranmaru

– No es cuestión de aceptarlo o no… –Dudaba sobre el decirles lo que tenía pensado, sin embargo prefería morirse de la vergüenza antes de seguir con sus temas de conversación indecentes– es que yo nunca me hecho _eso_

– Dejen de hablar con tanto misterio –Espetó Minamisawa tomando de los hombros a Kirino– si él… no se ha hecho nunca una paja, es su problema así que dejen de mirarlo con ese pensamiento de santurrón

– ¡Yo no le creo nada! –Exclamo Kariya molestando a sus superiores– es que muchas veces su cara de pervertido lo delata… ¡hasta le he encontrado mangas y dvd's con hard yaoi!

– Que vea esas cochinadas no significa que sea lo bastante hombre como para tocarse sin pudor alguno –El silencio reinó en los vestidores tras escuchar las palabras que murmuro Kyousuke antes de marcharse del lugar, ninguno opinó nada al respecto, Kirino estaba con ganas de ir a cometer un asesinato mientras que los otros cuatro aun seguían callados.

– Kirino… no importa lo que te haya dicho el patán de Tsurugi –Comenzó a decir Norihito con un tono de voz conciliador– tal vez solo quiso molestarte ya que es la primera vez que te quedas en una de nuestras reuniones secretas

– Eso no me ayuda mucho Kurama –Su mirada seguía enfocada en dirección hacia donde se fue el menor– tengo otros asuntos que resolver… me avisan para volver a venir

– Como quieras –Respondieron al unisón.

– ¡No dejes que las palabras del otro te molesten! –Exclamo Hanamo en forma de apoyo… aunque ya nada podía solucionarse, Ranmaru estaba dispuesto a joderle la existencia al otro por haberlo hecho quedar como un idiota.

No es que esos temas en específico le gustasen, sin embargo, cuando las hormonas y el orgullo siempre andan disparados era mejor cometer una locura a dejar que estos se desvanecieran. Iba con paso apresurado, quería irse de la escuela lo antes posible, pero al salir del pasillo que conducía a los baños una mano lo agarro de la cintura mientras que otra le tapaba la boca… lentamente se alejaba del corredor, estaba siendo presa del miedo y aun así no había pensado siquiera en gritar.

– Superior… –Murmuro alguien en su oído, su voz era imposible de olvidar, más cuando esta provenía de la persona que necesitaba golpear para poder sentirse mejor consigo mismo– lamento molestarlo –Continuo hablando de una manera que solo se podría definir como…– pero es bastante divertido hacerlo– sensual.

– Tsurugi –Dijo el de coletas al ser tirado contra la pared– ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –Cuestiono al ver que este sacaba una tela de su bolsillo– ¿Qué demo…?

– Shh –Murmuro acercándosele– sé que no es correcto molestarlo, pero sería un placer si le enseño como tocar su cuerpo

– ¿Por qué? –Pregunto intentando retroceder, sin embargo la pared estaba ya detrás de él y no veía oportunidad alguna para huir.

– Eso no tiene mucha relevancia –Musitó comenzando a quitarle la chaqueta al otro– y por lo que veo a usted tampoco le interesa…

– ¿Quién te crees como para creer que haría algo así contigo? –Dudo alzando una de sus cejas, ni que fuera Takuto o Kariya como para que pensase en hacer algo por el estilo… tampoco es que ellos tuvieran derecho para hacer eso.

– Me creo Tsurugi Kyousuke y me dieron ganas de cogerte –Respondió pegándose al cuerpo del otro– y me importa poco si te gusta o no…

– Kyousuke –Murmuro antes de sentir como un pedazo de tela era puesto en su boca, genial, ahora no podría gritar… ¿era eso en serio?

– Es en serio –Sus manos lo tiraron al suelo y ahora se deshacían habilidosamente de su camisa y pantalón, gritaba y ni siquiera se escuchaba un murmullo alguno salir de su voz, sus ojos ya estaban a punto de derramar varias lagrimas, sin embargo los labios de Kyousuke se posaron encima de los suyos e instantáneamente se olvido de todo.

¡Maldecía a cada una de sus hormonas por hacerlo tan débil en ese momento!, su cuerpo se estaba rindiendo y sus manos no se movían.

– Solo disfrute –Murmuro con tranquilidad… esa tranquilidad tan característica de el– ahora, si pretende quitarse alguna de las telas lo cogeré con tanta fuerza que no se podrá sentar en días

–Hnnn –Exclamo sonrojándose… movió sus manos en un inútil intento de alejarlo, sin embargo, estas estaban atadas y Kyousuke viajaba ahora a su parte más intima.

Ya no habría vuelta atrás… no sabía porque había terminado de esa manera solo por quedarse un rato más charlando con sus compañeros de equipo, no entendía porque no le disgustaba lo que Tsurugi hacia, no entendía porque le gustaba que Tsurugi fuera el que le estuviera haciendo eso, no entendía anda… lo único que podría pensar elocuentemente en esos momentos era que Kyousuke se había dado cuenta que se sentía atraído por el.

Uno de sus dedos entró en la cavidad anal del otro, el de cabellos oscuros se dedicaba a morder el cuello y otras partes del que estaba gimiendo a más no poder… si que era sensible.

– Le quitare la tela de su boca –Murmuro Kyousuke a pocos milímetros de su piel, el aroma que desprendía era sumamente adictivo, deseaba probar cada una de sus partes sin llegarse a detener, desde la primera vez que lo vio se dio cuenta en la fuerza interior que este tenia, se dio cuenta de su belleza y de su sensualidad desbordante al quitarse una prenda en los baños, podrían decirle un acosador o un enfermo… pero si era un enfermo por haberse sentido tan atraído por él poco le importaba que le dijesen así.

–Kyousuke –Gimoteo al sentir la libertad en sus labios, una sonrisa se surco en esta y sin pensarlo dos veces inicio un demandante beso.

Tres de sus dedos se encontraban acostumbrando la entrada del más bajo, Ranmaru ya no se sentía avergonzado y gemía sin apenarse, ya que mas daba, estaba a punto de hacerlo con el que siempre le despertó deseo y no podía negarle a su cuerpo el no sentir esa sensación.

Con sus ojos levemente dilatados asintió indicándole que podía continuar, Kyousuke se fue abriendo paso de manera lenta y dolorosa, sin dejar de propinarle besos y caricias al cuerpo de su superior, si no supiera que este necesitaba un poco de tiempo para prepararse, sin pensarlo lo tendría estampado contra la pared… era su primera vez y de cierta manera quería que fuera algo especial…

Tendrían muchas más veces como para poder tener sexo de una manera salvaje y alocada.

Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes con cada gemido que Ranmaru soltaba cerca a su oído, esta más que complacido con haberle amarrado las manos, de esta manera el de orbes azules se sostenía más fácilmente, se sentía en la gloria al sentir como se fundían en uno solo con cada golpe que daba su cadera contra el otro, no podía tener una escena más excitante que ver al otro con su boca abierta, gimiendo, con sus pezones erectos y su cuerpo con leves marcas en todos lados.

Estaba en la cima, tocando el cielo cada vez que sentía como las paredes del mayor comenzaban a envolverlo, gruñó por lo bajo luego de varias estocadas.

– Superior –Murmuró cuando se salía lentamente de su interior– superior…

– Cállate Tsurugi –Contestó recostándose en el pecho de este– solo cállate…

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto acariciándole la espalda.

– Esto ha sido fenomenal… Solo cállate que la próxima vez es en mi casa

* * *

¿Qué las he parecido?... se que es muy corto, pero bueno, ¡gracias por leer!

-w- ¡Feliz Octubre!


	2. Cumpleaños

¡Hola!, bueno, no se... hoy me animé a subir este cap porque Violeta terminó sustituto, este capitulo lo escribí por ella y su amor a esta pareja rara

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Regalo

Y de nuevo se encontraban reunidos, cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro, faltaba casi todo el equipo por llegar, así que estaban aprovechando su momento de "intimidad" para poder molestar al de cabellos rosados… todos habían notado que a los siguientes días de su reunión Kirino no había decidido sentarse en ningún entrenamiento que tuvieron, hasta Takuto les había contado que este se quejaba cada vez que se sentaba… según él, el pobre de su amigo había comido algo que le había hecho daño, pero el resto… especialmente los _pasivos_ del equipo comenzaron a sospechar… ¿Quién lo había hecho con Ranmaru?

– Superior… –Murmuro Kariya sentándose al frente de este– es hora de que nos diga la verdad

– ¿Qué verdad? –Pregunto secamente, pasando por detrás de su oreja varios de los mechones que se le escapaban de su coleta– Llevan varios minutos observándome como si tuviera algo raro

– Mira… es sencillo, si fueras una mujer diría que el que te dio tenia muy buena mano –Hablo con parsimonia Norihito– ya no lo puedes negar, todos nos dimos cuenta de _eso_

– La pregunta es ¿con quien lo hiciste? –Minamisawa paso por el lado de cada uno de los que estaban en la sala– aprovechando que no ha llegado nadie aun y que el capitán no se encuentra no lo dejaremos en paz hasta que responda

– No voy a decir nada –Contesto rápidamente posando su mirada en la figura que estaba reposada en la pared, odiaba que el malentendido y las burlas se las llevara solo el… ¡además porque hablaban de buena mano!, si pudiera iría hasta Kyousuke y le golpearía en donde más le duele– porque no sé de que me hablan

– Ya esta llegando el resto del equipo –Hablo seriamente el de cabellos oscuros caminando en dirección al mayor– en serio, no se porque les gusta molestar a los demás sabiendo muy bien que ustedes tampoco dirían con quien lo hicieron su primera vez

– Tu no te mas Tsurugi –interrumpió el de sonrisa felina y orbes oliva– al que molestamos es al superior

– Masaki –Escupió Kyousuke al pasar a su lado– ¿acaso quieres decir quien es tu pareja?

– ¿Qué pareja? –Dudo corriéndole la mano al más alto de su cabeza.

– Masaki… cierra el pico o al próximo que comenzaran a preguntarle será a un pequeño fastidioso – Las puertas se abrieron rápidamente y cada uno de los miembros del equipo comenzaron a llegar, Takuto tenia los ojos vendados mientras que Tenma cargaba el ponqué para este.

– Si que se demoran –Mofo Minamisawa levantándose de su asiento– querido capitán, feliz cumpleaños

Cada uno de los chicos del club se acercó al de cabello corto para darle su felicitación, todos a excepción de Kariya… el cual se había marchado a penas el resto del equipo llego al salón.

La celebración no había sido nada exagerada si se ignoraba la grandiosa cantidad de alcohol que fue llevada gracias a un contacto de Tsurugi, las tres managers bailando sobre los sillones, a Kirino y Tsurugi manoseándose en una esquina del salón y a más de medio equipo bailando Gangman Style.

– ¡Hey, Sexy lady! –Grito totalmente borracho Norihito, quitándose su camisa sensualmente.

– Op, op, op, op, oppa Gangman Style –Contesto casi todo el equipo haciendo el extraño paso de baile.

– Shinsuke –Llamo el cumpleañero pateando levemente al pequeñín que estaba en el suelo.

– Capitán~ –Canturreó en un estado de alcoholemia muy alto.

– ¿Dónde esta Kariya? –Pregunto secamente, mirando la hora que decía su reloj… eran las… seis y pasadas.

– Él se fue apenas llegamos todos –Contesto agarrando un zapato como su fuera su peluche.

Nunca en su vida pensaría volver a hacer una reunión con sus compañeros de equipo… las leyendas de los súper once también narraban fiestas llenas de sexo y poledance, sin embargo no lo creía… al menos no terminaba en estados tan deplorables… ¿verdad?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a saltar por los cuerpos semi-inertes de las chicas del club solo para poder alcanzar la salida del lugar, algo le decía que el regalo más importante no lo iba a recibir en el salón de reuniones, tampoco iba a estar entre sus borrachos amigos, esperaba que su novio le hubiera dejado una pista para saber en donde se iba a encontrar

– ¡Mi celular! –Exclamo con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

"_Te espero en tu casa, a las siete, si me haces esperarte al menos diez minutos te juro que te quedas en abstinencia por un maldito mes"_

_Con amor Kariya._

**~•****•~**

– Bienvenido joven Takuto –Saludo una de las sirvientas de la inmensa mansión– un joven amigo suyo lo espera en su habitación

– Muchas gracias, ya voy para allá –Contesto sin siquiera fijarse en quien le había abierto la puerta, estaba pensando solo en el pequeño de mirada oliva, quería verlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo y hacerle muchas más cosas solo porque estaba de cumpleañero, no sabía que le podía regalar su novio de cumpleaños, sin embargo, cualquier cosa que le diera este iba a ser preciosa.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, no le importó el tropezarse durante más de la mitad del camino, quería llegar a su habitación y ver un Masaki con fresas con crema sobre su cuerpo, aunque sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder soñar no cuesta nada.

– ¿Kariya? –Pregunto entrando a su habitación, el chico o algún rastro de él no lograba divisar… se deprimiría si este se hubiera marchado por llegar algo tarde a su casa, si fuera ese el caso, iría hasta la mansión Kira para poder hablar con el– ¿Estas aquí?

– Cállate y cierra los ojos –Contesto adentro del baño del dueño del lugar.

– Lamento haber llegado tarde… –Murmuro cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios cerró la puerta y puso llave para que este no se le escapara– ¿ya?

– Si –Contesto acercándose lentamente hacia él, con sus manos agarró las mejillas de su novio y le dio un delicado beso– sé que no soy la mejor pareja de este mundo, también sé que soy un completo patán y un desagradecido… pero eso no quita lo mucho que te quiero,

– Kariya –Murmuro tomándolo de la cintura.

– Takuto… Te amo –Sus mejillas se encendieron y no pudo hacer más que tirarse a los brazos del más alto– n-no tenía dinero para darte un regalo… así que mama me prestó uno de sus trajes…

– ¿Trajes? –Pregunto, a lo que Masaki solo asintió.

– Mira mi ropa

Si Takuto no supiera lo mucho que el de cabellos azulados odiaba el usar faldas, creería que este era una, mujer, aquel traje parecía ser el antiguo uniforme de Raimon.

– ¿Sabes que la ropa de mujer es más fácil de quitar? –Kariya le mordió el cuello evitando responder con algún insulto– mírame

– No –Murmuro agachando más su cabeza– una cosa es que me vayas a hacer quien sabe que cochinadas con esta ropa y otra cosa es que te aproveches de esto

– Mírame –Exigió usando un tono de voz más alto, a lo que el otro solo pudo asentir y quedarse perdido en su mirada de chocolate– yo también te amo

– Takuto… –Suspiro al sentir su cuerpo sobre la cama– Las fresas y la crema están en mi maleta

– ¡Lo sabía! –Exclamo con una suave risilla.

– Feliz cumpleaños…

Una sonrisa se puso en los labios del cumpleañero, rápidamente se acercó a la mochila del más bajo y sacó los dos utensilios para poder jugar mejor.

– Ese vestido debe ser muy fácil de arrancar –Murmuro batiendo el pote de crema– quítate la camisa

– Maldito –Murmuro haciéndolo de manera inmediata, esa iba a ser una larga noche, lo sabía muy bien…

El castaño lanzo una risita y se acercó a su niño, posó una de sus manos en su pierna izquierda y con la otra comenzó a bajarle lentamente aquella falta que en esos momentos le parecía molesta. Kariya no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo miro a sus ojos, esos orbes chocolate que desde su primer beso lo atraparon sin intención de dejarlo escapar.

Ignorando la posible compañía que tenían unieron sus labios en un fogoso beso, en uno lleno de deseo y pasión, había aguardado ya varios meses… se necesitaban completamente.

Takuto le quitaba prenda por prenda sin despegar sus labios de los de él, estando ya Kariya completamente desnudo se enrollo en la cintura de este, mordió su dedo índice con lujuria, queriendo provocar al otro.

El beso se intensificaba cada vez más, aquella necesidad de sentir a Shindou dentro de él era cada vez más grande, se estaba volviendo loco.

– Quiero morderte toda la noche –Murmuro el capitán, quería devorar cada centímetro de piel, quería mordisquear su cuello, en ese momento cualquier perversión que imaginase era lo que le quería hacer a Kariya.

– Donde me dejes una marca demasiado evidente Mama no me dejará venir otra vez –Takuto sonrió y lo abrazó de manera sobreprotectora– te juro que te castro Shindou

Su piel era tan suave que no podía evitar tocarla de una manera desordenada.

Kariya aun con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de su novio decidió morderle levemente la oreja, quería sentirlo en su interior y este quería jugar luego de más de una hora con las estúpidas fresas.

– Kariya… ¿estas listo? –Pregunto separándose un poco del otro.

– Lo este o no ahora no me interesa… -Una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro al sentir como Takuto lo había penetrado de una sola estocada.

Sus gemidos podían oírse en el cuarto de Takuto y muy seguramente en el corredor que conducía a este, no podía controlar ya su cuerpo, la unión de sus cuerpos, los besos mojados, los gruñidos de Takuto, todo, definitivamente todo lo volvía loco.

– Contesta –Dijo Shindou en su oído– esta sonando tu celular

– No… –Un gemido salió de su boca– ¿En… serio?

– Si quieres que siga –Detuvo su vaivén con una mirada maliciosa– entonces lo harás

– Que te jodan –Agarró su teléfono del suelo con algo de dificultad y contesto demasiado molesto– ¿Qué quieres?

– _¿Dónde estas?_

– ¿Te importa? –Contesto con una mueca en su rostro– estoy haciendo algo importante en estos momentos

– _Kariya… ¡es el cumpleaños del capitán y ni el ni tu están aquí celebrando con nosotros!_

– Yo… –Shindou al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que había llamado a su novio comenzó a moverse más rápido, a Kariya sus ojos se le nublaron de placer, había encontrado el punto exacto que lo hacía gemir descontroladamente– ¡Que te jodan Hikaru!

– _¿estas bien? –Pregunto inocentemente– te oigo extraño_

– Estoy perfecto, la estoy pasando muy bien… ¿podrías colgar?

– _Como quieras_

A penas escuchó la triste vos del pequeño lanzó su móvil sin importarle los regaños por, seguramente haberlo dañado.

Varias estocadas más lograron que los dos llegaran rápidamente al orgasmo, Shindou salió de su cuerpo lentamente, acariciándole sus lacios cabellos, Kariya estaba a punto de dormirse, estaba agotado.

– Feliz cumpleaños… –Murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Gracias Kariya… el mejor regalo que me pueden haber dado eres tu –Recibió un leve codazo del otro– tu y tu compañía…

* * *

¿Quieren algo en especial?, ¿algun tomatazo?~~

Heey~~ Que no se les olvide poner un lindo review!


End file.
